


Fighting, Vomiting, and Horses

by jayisokayy



Series: The Winchester (Pond) Gospels [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, In case you couldn't tell, M/M, another one of juli's fails, this ends with a sex reference, wow go juli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sign on the door read, "Big Rico's." Dean seemed overly excited</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting, Vomiting, and Horses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokithegodofsass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokithegodofsass/gifts).



> You all have Josie to blame for this.
> 
> (Check out my lovely girlfriend here: http://tinyurl.com/josiesAO3 )

"Rory. Rory, wake up." The younger boy groaned and sat up, bright light blinding his view. He had no idea how long Dean had been driving, but he was sure that his ﬁancé hadn't slept. The rest of the kids were still asleep in the back of the Impala, and didn't notice the warm sun. It was a very nice change from the snowy New York. Why was it a change from the snowy New York? They were only supposed to drive seven hours to Maryland to visit Rory's uncle.

"Where are we?" He asked sleepily. Dean smiled and looked out in front of him.

"Welcome to the lovely Lawrence, Kansas." Rory gasped quietly. Dean had told him that he was never going back to Kansas because of what had happened to his mom. The young nurse never brought it up either. It was a sore spot for his dear ﬁancé, he knew.

"Lawrence? B-but you said-"

  
"I know." Dean cut him off with a small smile and a wave of his hand. "Don't make me change my mind. Go wake up the kids, I'll show you guys where I used to live."

Dean and Rory were locked hand in hand with the rest of the kids following close behind, preoccupied with talking to each other or texting each other. Dean stopped in front of a random house. "This is where me and Sammy used to live." He said quietly, "It was rebuilt, of course, but the people who live here are really nice." Rory smiled and looked over the house before someone tapped Dean on the shoulder.

"Are you one of John Winchester's boys?" Dean nodded slowly and Rory smiled, "Hi, my name is Ariana West, I was one of your father's friends. Is this your brother?" Rory shook his head politely.

"Hi, my name is Rory Williams. I'm actually engaged to Dean." Ariana scoffed and Rory's smile fell into a glare. There is one thing you don't do: mess with Rory Williams' ﬁancé. "Is that a problem?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I didn't know they passed the gay marriage bill in Kansas."

"They didn't." Rory answered quickly, before Dean could say anything. And Dean really should have put his arm on the brit's shoulder to calm him or something, but he kind of wanted to see this, "We have a small wedding planned in New York, ya'know, where we live." Ariana laughed.

"Makes sense. A gay New Yorker; big shock there." Dean's fairly certain this conversation would have ended in an ER visit for Rory, so he pulled his ﬁancé away with a loud call of, "I can show you the world!"

x

  
A large sign on the door read Big Rico's. And Dean seemed overly excited.

Rory was a bit concerned. He didn't eat a lot, (besides from sweets, which he pops like drugs) and Dean exclaimed that they were all going to eat an actual meal, besides that processed New York crap that Rory let them eat and the fact that his ﬁancé was vegetarian. Rory physically shuddered when Dean ordered a thing of prime ribs with cheese fries and a side of onion rings. The young nurse just asked quietly for a salad, and Dean rolled his eyes. When the waitress came back, Rory nearly vomited when the waitress came back and left a whole plate of at least twenty ribs. Dean thanked her and attacked the meat as if it was a ghost or something. He stabbed a piece of lettuce, but didn't eat it. Dean looked up at him, evidently concerned.

"Hey, babe. Aren't you gonna eat something?" Rory shook his head slowly and pushed the salad to the side.

"I don't feel so great." He muttered and Dean scoffed. He continued eating the ribs, and walked to the bathroom twenty minutes later. As it turned out, he was the one who ended up vomiting.

Karma's a bitch, bitch.

x

The kids were back at some ice cream shop with Dave, and so Dean decided to do something fun with Rory. He had blindfolded the younger boy, earning a cheeky reply of, "That's pretty kinky, Winchester." Dean just rolled his eyes and led Rory by the hand to his car. The entire conversation consisted of the blindfolded asking questions and his ﬁancé refusing to answer. Dean eventually stopped the car and coaxed Rory out with a promise he wouldn't fall into anything.

"I swear, if we're at another diner, I will murder you." He muttered. Dean, who seemed to enjoy a little too much, untied the blindfold. Rory looked around with confusion. There were horses running around everywhere, and some small kids were learning to ride while others groomed their horses and still others rode off into the endless ﬁeld behind the stable. The young nurse looked back at his ﬁancé, "W-what are we doing here?"

"I rented a horse!" Dean announced, starting towards the stable. Rory followed directly next to him, a tad bit nervous. "And, Mr. Williams, I'm gonna teach you how to ride!"

"Winchester." Rory quickly corrected, before realizing what his ﬁancé had just said, "Wait, what?"

As it turns out, Dean wasn't as good at horseback riding as he thought. But the doctors in Kansas are really nice, so that's a plus.

xxx

Dean later admitted to Rory, as they tried to stuff all their kids’ bags in the small trunk of the Impala, that he would be rather sad to leave Lawrence.

However, the rather familiar wall of the tiny flat that they rented back in New York was a nice way to welcome the gay couple home.


End file.
